Benutzer:Revan1188
Lieblingsfiguren Meine Lieblingsfigur ist natürlich von meinem Nickname abzusehen, Revan. Außer Revan mag ich auch noch Bastila, Darth Malak und Darth Bane. Filme Ich ordne jetzt mal die Filme wie ich sie finde, von gut nach "schlecht". Ich meine bei den Filmen ausschließlich die Original-Fassung nicht die Special-Edition. Platz 1 Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung, Platz 2 Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung, Platz 3 Episode III - Die Rache der Sith, Platz 4 Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger, Platz 5 Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück, Platz 6 Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Bücher ich habe natürlich wie jeder Star Wars-Fan logischerweise auch viele Bücher. Ich lese z.B. gerade an Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone. Gelesen habe ich bereits: Jainas Flucht, Das Vermächtnis der Jedi, Das Geheimnis der Jedi, Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit, Thrawn-Trilogie, Die Jedi-Akademie, Star Wars: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman), Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (Roman), Die Verschollenen, Kampf um die neue Republik, Planet der Verräter, Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit, Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader und Jedi-Padawan (Roman). Was ich noch lesen werde ist: Han Solos Abenteuer, Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden, Die Feuertaufe, Labyrinth des Bösen, Die Kundschafter und Dunkles Nest. Games Ich besitze außerdem noch die Spiele: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (N64), Star Wars Episode I - Die Dunkle Bedrohung (PS1), Star Wars Racer (Gameboy Color), Star Wars: Starfighter (PS2), Star Wars: Clone Wars (PS2), Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (PS2), Republic Commando (Spiel) (PC), Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) (PC), LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel (PC), LEGO Star Wars II - Die Klassische Trilogie (PC), Empire at war + , Forces of corruption, Star Wars Battlefront (PS2) und Star Wars Battlefront 2 (PS2). Interesse Mein Interesse liegt besonders in der Zeit der Alten Republik, vor allem in der Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege bis hin zu der Zeit von Darth Bane. Interessant finde ich ansonsten auch noch die Klonkriege und bestimmte Sachen in der Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums. Allgemein So, jetzt noch etwas allgemeines über mich. Also ich komme aus Leipzig\Sachsen und bin seit 15.06.2007 hier bei Jedipedia angemeldet. Star Wars-Fan, bzw. Star Wars-Freak bin ich seit 2001, da kamen die alten Filme mal auf Pro7, aber zu dieser Zeit wusste ich noch gar nichts von Star Wars. Mein Vater hatte die Filme schon einmal gesehen und mir gesagt sie seien "ganz gut", also habe ich sie mir angesehen und ich fand sie einfach nur geil. Seit diesem Tag bin ich einfach nur noch drauf abgefahren. Jetzt noch etwas von mir unabhängig von Star Wars. Wie gesagt komme ich aus Leipzig, bin 17 jahre alt und mache gerade eine Lehre zum Kaufmann im Einzelhandel. Macht im Großen und Ganzem Spaß, ist aber manchmal langweilig oder stressig. Privat bin ich eher ein Stubenhocker, ich schaue viel fern, lese Bücher (hauptsächlich natürlich Star Wars) und zocke recht viel. Musikmäßig höre ich gern 70er - 90er Jahre Musik, Deutschen Hip Hop, Comedy- bzw. Fun Musik (Basta, ganz schön feist, Vicki Vomit) und teilweise Rock (jegliche Richtung). Das wars erstmal von mir und jetzt mal schauen was ich hier so zustande bekomme. Artikel *Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit, Revan1188 09:23, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST)